Double Movie Date
by Empv
Summary: Years later after the 2005 movie Charlie and Violet are happily married so are Mike and Veruca and have wonderful children,today the two couples are going on a double Movie Date how shall it go?
1. chapter 1:The Charlet Family

"Dad!" yells Henry across the room."Yeah?" asked Charlie as he tries to put on his tie."Where are you and Mom going?" asked Henry." Oh ,um ,we are going to have this double movie date with your Uncle Mike and Aunt Veruca." explains Charlie "Ohh can I come?" asked Henry excited. Charlie responded with a chuckle "No ,you silly, it is for the adults only." says Charlie. Henry looks down sadly."Don't worry someday we'll take you to the movies." says Charlie."By the way you and your sister Venessa will be with Uncle Augustus." says Charlie . Charlie made a few grunts by trying to pull up his tie ,then ,screamed out "Honey!" As Charlie's loveable and beautiful wife ,Violet arrived in a beautiful dress '"Yes?" she asked "Can you help me with this tie?" asked Charlie "Sure thing." says Violet as she pulls Charlie's tie too tight. "Violet ,too tight." said Charlie choking.Violet responded with a giggle "Alright I'll loosen it up." says Violet loosening Charlie's tie. "Thank you." says Charlie in flirty voice. "Your welcome." says Violet as Venessa ,their second child came in the room. "Mom,Dad don't be gross." says Venessa."Alright ,we'll be gross in the movie theater." says Charlie teasingly. "Okay ,before we go ,be good to Uncle Augustus which means you have to feed him when his hungry." says Violet as Henry giggles. "Like a dog." Henry says. "Right like a dog." says Violet . Both her and Charlie open for the door for Augustus then they left.


	2. Chapter 2:The Mikruca Family

"Pumpkin!" screams Mike from across the room."Yeah?" asked Emma ,who is in her bedroom on her pretty pink bed playing her ds. Mike came into the room with two different shirts and two different ties."Which one matches with the jaguar spotted tie or the red and white tie like a candy cane?" asks Mike. "Hmmm ,well ,the jaguar one makes you look stylish." says Emma. "Excellent choice, I'm going to put it on right now!" says Mike , without turning around as he walked into the changing room to put on the jaguar tie."Emma, how do I look?" asked Mike as he posed while Emma giggles"You look great." she said. Mike heard footsteps nearby it was Veruca wear a beautiful slick dress "Honey ,how do I look ?" says Mike as he smiles at her showing his jaguar tie. Veruca was quiet for a moment thinking when to say the right thing about Mike's ridiculous outfit "You look good." Veruca just said"Not just good I look fabulous!" says Mike singing out like a bird. Veruca let out a sigh "I can't believe I married this doofus."she said to herself "Where you guys going anyway?" asked Emma "Well we're going on a movie date with your Uncle Charlie and Aunt Violet."answers Veruca. "Cool what movie are you going to see?" asks Emma. "A Wrinkle In Time." answers Veruca. "Ohhh cool." said Emma "I know it's cool cause I saw the old version when I was your age." Says Mike "Okay Emma you know when we are gone and Bertram our butler is going to watch over you so be good to him." saidVeruca "Okay." Said Emma as Veruca and Mike went out the door from the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3:Arrival

At a movie theater ,down a block ,Violet and Charlie were waiting patiently for Veruca and Mike. They know that sometimes that married couple can take a long time. Veruca might be getting ready to put makeup on or something. They could take a long time to get ready. The waiting didn't take very long. It took a few minutes for the couple to arrive. They arrived. Violet and Veruca both hugged each other in excitement ! Charlie and Mike did a hand shake.

"So...who wants to go see a movie!?" shouted Mike in excitement.

Everyone said "woohoo !"walked into the movie theater.


	4. Chapter 4:Tickets

By the time the group went into the theater,the theater was small and cozy. It was just the way the group liked it. They always liked bringing their children here. Whenever they go to see a movie as a family, it's a nice night out. The kids are back at home being looked after. "Mike,it looks like it's half empty.",said Veruca.

She analyzed the room.

"Yeah, what a surprise.",said Mike as he scratched the back of his head.

Charlie and Violet watched Veruca and Mike's conversation going on right next to them. They decided to turn their faces over to the ticket booth to order the tickets with Charlie,who lead the way.

"Tickets, please ,for A Wrinkle In Time.",he said.

The guy at the ticket booth nodded his head to reach down to look for the tickets.


	5. Chapter 5:Here’s Your Tickets

The guy was confused as to which ticket the group was asking for..

"Wrinkle In Time...right?", he thought to himself.

His face was sweaty. He had files for all his tickets for all different movies. He gave them to his customers. He was taking a long time...Charlie was willing to wait patiently for the man to take his time.

Veruca was getting impatient.

"How long is this guy going to take?", groaned Veruca.

"Be patient Veruca. I'm sure the guy knows what he is doing.",said Mike softly.

"I know.. hee hee..just getting a little hasty.",laughed Veruca.

She remembered how she used to be when she was a kid. The guy at the stand was taking a long time.Veruca took a deep sigh, they've been waiting here so long.

Charlie was being kind, letting the man trying to figure out what he is doing, but Veruca decided to see for herself to what's going on. She walked to front to see what's going on "Alright, what's taking so long? I can't even think or something?", she tried not to sound nasty or selfish.

"Oh yes, of course, ma'am!",said the guy.

He was snapped back into reality, thanks to Veruca, as he quickly gave them the tickets. "Thank you!",she giggled.

She was holding hers in her hand as the group walked away from the stand.


	6. Chapter 6:Which Theater

As the group walked away from the stand, Veruca found the theater with Mike,Charlie and Violet and went to a small area in the lobby to hand everyone the tickets.

"Alright, thanks, Veruca.",said Charlie.

He looked down at the ticket and looked back at Veruca.

"You're welcome Charlie.",she said with a wink.

"Hey...do I get a wink?",asked Mike teasingly.

"Whoops sorry.",said Veruca flirty towards Mike.

She winked at him, making Mike smile.

"I love you babe.",said Veruca walked into Mike's arms and kissed him.

Violet and Charlie were both disgusted considering they're only in a movie theater and people could see them kissing.

"Alright, enough you two! Let's go find the theater.",said Charlie.

Mike and Veruca turned their heads together from the kiss to look at Charlie. "Right!",said Mike immediately.

He took a look at his ticket to see what the number of the theater was to go to. Mike's ticket on his ticket said theater number 2. When all the others look- they realize the theater numbers were different then Mike's..

"Um, Veruca ,which theater is it?'asked Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7:Plan

Veruca,Mike,Violet and Charlie didn't know what to do or which theater to go to. Thats when Veruca came up with a plan.She was the one who asked if everybody got their tickets. "Okay I have a crazy plan that would probably work out.",said Veruca.

Everybody turned to Veruca like she was about to do a "famous speech" or something.

Even though she has been very successful in her career of acting in movies, she understood something in her personal life was not the same as in her famous life.

"First we spilt up...",Veruca paused.

She had no clear idea what she was talking about. Mike interrupted he knew where Veruca was going with this.

"Oh no Veruca we can't spiltup.what if somebody gets lost?", said Mike.

"Mike, have you've been watching movies again? Think about it. even in Scooby-doo, the group spilts up to solve the mystery," giggled Veruca with a smirk on her face

No...",Mike had sweat rolling down his forehead.

Mike so your bad with lying, I can tell that your lying to your wife." Told Veruca "Fine you got me...I agree with the plan we'll spilt up..." Mumbled Mike grumpily "That doesn't sound like a bad plan to me." Says Charlie as he looked over at Violet "What do you think Violet?" He asked "That sounds fine to me." Says Violet as the group starts to spilt up to see what movie their in.


End file.
